Gaming, or more particularly, electronic video gaming, is becoming increasingly popular with people of all ages. Generally speaking, video games involve interaction with a user interface to generate both visual and audible feedback on an electronic device. Modern video games also use other ways of providing interaction and information to the player, such as feedback via haptic peripherals, such as vibration or force feedback, with vibration sometimes used to simulate force feedback.
The electronic systems used to play video games are generally referred to as platforms. A platform refers to a specific combination of electronic or computer hardware which, in conjunction with certain software, operates the functionality of the video game. Example platforms include personal computers, video game consoles and portable or hand-held video devices. Such platforms range from large mainframe computers to small handheld devices (e.g., cell phones, etc.).
Video game consoles and certain types of handheld video devices typically use a specialized input device called a game controller. For example, one type of console game controller might consist of several buttons and one or more joysticks. Another type of game controller may feature a dozen buttons and one or more joysticks. Each console manufacturer typically implements their own specific game controller layout.
A PC game refers to a type of video game that is based on the utilization of a personal computer as its platform. The PC game typically involves a player interacting with a personal computer connected to a high-resolution screen (e.g., an external LCD monitor).
PC-based video games are generally more rich and complex than the other types of games, in many cases requiring very complex control systems built around the traditional mouse and keyboard paradigm. This is particularly true for MMO (massively multiplayer online) games and real-time strategy games. In these types of games, a keyboard is an indispensible control input for directional movement, complex menus, in-game shortcuts, and extra-game macros. Such functionality is very difficult to replicate using console game controllers and hand-held gaming devices.
A popular trend is providing rich and complex gameplay of PC-based videogames using more mobile platforms. As the gaming industry moves more towards satisfying this desire for more mobile platforms, a key obstacle has been continually encountered. This obstacle revolves around translating a full gaming keyboard experience into a small form factor. A typical laptop computer system may have a keyboard of sufficient size to enable an acceptable gaming experience, however most laptops are too large to be considered truly on-the-go mobile. Hence, the demand exists for mobile gaming devices that are even smaller than a typical laptop, but the obstacle remains. This obstacle is a tremendous challenge for many reasons.
For example, one reason relates to the fact that MMOs typically utilize the entire PC keyboard (including letters, numbers, F-keys, Page up, Page down, Tab, Escape, etc), and shrinking every function into a small portable form factor is both a mechanical challenge and a usability nightmare. Having too many buttons on a small device becomes very confusing to the user.
Another reason relates to the fact that small handheld to mid-sized keyboards are typically utilized with only two thumbs rather than a full ten fingers. This greatly changes the learned interaction between the player and the input, resulting in slower response times and a less satisfying gaming experience. For example, map keys used during games are typically configured under each finger of the left hand so that they can be quickly activated without looking (i.e., without taking your eyes off the screen). However, blindly activating all of those map keys only with your thumbs presents a much greater challenge.
Another reason relates to the fact that games designed for the PC often have small icons designed for PC monitors. Such icons can be, for example, for activating certain in game features, changing between modes, or the like. With a mouse on a large screen, these icons are simple to select and click. But on the small screen typically associated with a portable gaming platforms with a less-precise pointing device, selecting those icons is a greater chore.
Some portable gaming platforms have touch screen interfaces, which helps address the problems described above. However, virtual buttons on a touch screen still has drawbacks. These drawbacks include, for example, the fact that virtual buttons do not have the same tactile feedback as physical buttons (e.g., even with haptics). Virtual buttons are generally not accessible without taking your eyes off the play area of the screen and looking at them. Additionally, virtual buttons still require a relatively large screen to be effective since they require your fingers to occlude the screen.